


Honey, There Is No Right Way

by lidiyuh



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Mutual Pining, One Word Prompt Meme, idk what to tag this, kouga and kagome being dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidiyuh/pseuds/lidiyuh
Summary: A slap to the face was all he needed to know he was in love. (College AU KogKag)





	1. Melodramatic

There had always been something that had drawn him to the tiny woman—despite the fact they had no classes together, no _nothing_ together. Ginta and Hakkaku teased him for it constantly (“ _Boss—Kouga—really? Just go talk to her, she won’t bite you.”_ ) and had convinced to the rest of the track team to join until, well, Kouga finally decided to rectify the situation.

What Kouga _wasn’t_ expecting, however, was the tiny woman being quite so melodramatic and slapping him upon first contact, screaming her head off like a banshee before she saw him.

He blinked down at her owlishly as she suttered an apology.

“O-oh my god,” she breathed. “I’m _sooo_ sorry, I thought you were my friend, oh my god, are you okay?”

Slowly, he grinned, stuck out his hand, and said, “I’m Kouga.”

Confused, she took his hand and shook it. “Kagome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know what im doing but i need more kogkag content so i'm making it myself also this is the one word drabble thing because my peanut brain cant handle long commitments just yet


	2. Variety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which kagome considers death instead of eating

A variety of emotions flashed through Kagome when she saw him the next day in the dining hall. No part of her _liked_ going to it, but she was out of granola bars (and cash), so using her dusty meal points was her only option.

She briefly considered backing out of the room, finding a different dining hall to eat in, but her card had already been scanned, and if her stomach grew any emptier it would start a riot. So, instead, she kept her head down and quickly made her way to the nearest line, hoping Kouga wouldn’t see her.

Lady Luck was not on her side though. Kouga had spotted her, zeroed in, and left his group of rambunctious friends and practically _glided_ over to her.

“Fancy seeing you here!” He grinned, and Kagome wondered if that expression on his face was permanent.

“Ah, well, you know…” She gestured vaguely at the piles of food.

He nodded sagely. “I understand. Would you like to sit with me and my friends? They’re loud but they’re nice people.”

Kagome looked around quickly, trying to spot any of her friends in the crowded cafeteria, but came up short. Finally, she glanced back at Kouga. “I mean, if you wouldn’t mind, I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“I invited you, you wouldn’t be imposing,” he replied, picking up her tray and guiding her over to his table. “Besides, the guys want to thank you for slapping me yesterday.”

If Kagome could die from embarrassment, she would have in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helo


	3. Distinguishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kouga is quiet in a library

Something Kouga had always prided himself on was his ability to distinguish someone in a crowd. What Kouga _hadn’t_ realized was how much Kagome prided herself on becoming one with the crowd.

He didn’t understand it. He liked attention, he enjoyed showing off, and he loved knowing as many people as he could. Kagome was the complete opposite.

He only figured that out, though, after a few days passed without seeing her, and he ended up trying to find her, intrigued by the small woman. It took a few hours of searching before he finally found her holed up in a corner of the library with another woman, nose deep in a book. He strode over to them without thinking and said, “Hey.”

Kagome glanced up and offered him a tiny smile, while her friend’s eyes narrowed.

“Can we help you?” Her friend asked.

“I just wanted to make sure Kagome isn’t drowning herself in work,” Kouga smiled pleasantly.

“I’m not,” Kagome said. “But thank you for checking, Kouga.”

“You know,” he started innocently. “You _could_ give me your number, and then I wouldn’t have to bug you in person.”

“Maybe next time,” she replied. Glancing at her friend, she continued, “I really do need to get back to my work, though.”

“Next time, then,” Kouga promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa


End file.
